It Runs In The Family
by Jessica Jayme Bell
Summary: I'm sure that you may have noticed that the Fenton family is quite... obsessive. This is a trait that tends to be associated with ghosts. So what if somewhere along the line there actually was a ghost in the family? Well, it mightn't be as far back as you thought. This is about what happens when Jack Fenton's sister and family come for a visit.
1. Meet Jamika

DISCLAIMER: All Rights To The Actual Owner. (I own Jamika, her parents, and her grandparents)

* * *

Chapter 1- Meet Jamika

* * *

"Thanks for coming out, and enjoy your brains before somebody else does!" Corey says just before being tackled by a zombie.

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" I laugh, turning off the video.

"Arg! Get this thing off me!"

Shaking my head I walk over and pull a spray bottle out of my pocket.

"Bad zombie. Bad, get home, go on, shoo," I say spraying the green mist in its face.

"Grooooaaaaaan," it complains before walking away and burying itself.

"You had zombie repellent the whole time? No wonder they never went after you."

"It's actually just perfume but meh."

"Perfume?"

"Yep, Channel de Ecto, mom gave it to me ages ago and I thought I'd give it a try. Anyway, let's get back to the garage so that I can upload the latest adventure."

* * *

I should probably back it up a little. My name is Jamika Persky, Jam for short. I am the last member of Grojband. What instrument do I play? None of them, I'm the filmer. I'm in charge of the Video channel. Sure I love rock, but I'm happy as the filmer.

* * *

"Hey Lanes," I say holding out a hand to help her in through the window.

"Hey Jam, why did I have to climb in your window?" Lanes says landing softly on the dark blue carpet.

"Kate would've gone berserk and I'd rather like my ears to be functioning well."

"Oh yeah, I always forget you two are related. I think it's the purple hair."

"Personally I think it's that I don't squeal every time we have a gig."

The two girls smiled settling down on the dark grey doona that was thrown sloppily over the bed and began chatting.

Three hours later, and several topic covered, Kate came barging into the room to announce dinner.

"Jamie dinner's ready! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII It's Laney!"

"Uh oh," Laney and I say.

"Girls what is going on up there?" came the voice of Kate and I's mum.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Laney of Grojband is here!"

There were three reactions to this. The first was the winces of pain from the two girls chatting, the second was the heavy sigh from her mother and the third was a squeal from Allie who had just joined the conversation due to Kate calling her.

"What's the rule about squealing inside?" her mother asks walking over from the kitchen.

"To not to, but I can't help it mum!"

"Just say goodbye to Allie and go eat your dinner," she says with a smile and Kate quickly dashes into her room; probably to squeal for a little bit longer. "It's lovely to see you Laney, dinner's on the table."

"Thanks mum, we'll be down in a moment."

"Thanks for having me over Mrs. Persky."

"It's Kylie, dearie, and it's no problem."

Mum sauntered out of the room leaving Laney and I alone.

"Cool family you have."

"You get used to Kate's obsessiveness after a while."

The two of us left to wash our hands before heading down to eat dinner.

"I think you should relax and wait it out for now, he's not entirely stupid; he just doesn't know how to act."

Laney and I were back in my room with the door firmly locked and bolted.

"I dunno…"

"Trust me, I've known him the longest out of us all. He's not the sharpest knife in the draw and it's not like he can help it with siblings like Trina."

"I'll take your word for it then. But what about you?"

"Nuh uh; not going down that path, I have yet to find anyone at all that I would even considered dating."

"Seriously?"

I shake my head.

"Girls! Lights out now!"

"Right mum!" I call out Getting up to turn of the light as Laney crawls under the cover of the lower bunk bed. Flicking off the light I move over and scale to my own bed.

"Night Lanes."

"Night Jam."

* * *

**Well then I'm assuming that you've met Jamika now. Interesting character isn't she? You don't even know half of it yet. This will probably be the biggest chapter. Just a warning.**

* * *

Next Chapter- Odd Happenings


	2. Odd Happenings

Chapter 2: Odd Happenings

* * *

**(For reference this happens after they get back after the asteroid in the last episode)**

* * *

The boys (and Laney) collapse on the couch of the Grojband Garage. Instruments had been packed away on the couch.

"Hey where Jam disappear off to?" Corey asks just noticing her absence.

"She dragged the groupies away remember?" Laney supplies.

"Ooooh yeah….."

"I have a question. How on Earth did she get on the Asteroid? I'm pretty sure she stayed behind…" Kin says adjusting his glasses.

"But she wasn't on the Asteroid," Laney points out.

"That's what I thought at first, but then I saw the footage. Look up the latest video."

Kon pulled out his phone and looked it up and the four gathered around to watch.

"I'm not seeing the problem Kin," Corey says.

"Well we're pretty sure that Jam wasn't on the Asteroid- so how did she find footage of it?"

"Okay that is a little weird…."

"It's not the only time either. I've watched all the videos; there are plenty of times that Jam wasn't present but still managed to get footage. Heck she even seems to have a camera in Trina's room!"

"That's impossible, Trina's room….. Well its Trina!" Laney exclaims.

"It's like she has eyes everywhere."

* * *

**Well then. Now it gets interesting. Stay tuned for more!**

* * *

Next Chapter- Interrogations


	3. Interrogations

Chapter 3: Interrogations

* * *

I walked into the garage where the rest of the band was waiting. As soon as I walked in all eyes turned on me.

"Okay… why are you looking at me like that."

"Oh no reason," Kin says trying to pass it off as nothing.

"Uh huh, total belief here. Spill."

"Oh we were just wondering how you got all your footage when you weren't there," Kon says and Kin face palms.

"Thank-you Kon. Now explain."

"Kin had a Grojband marathon and watch all the videos you'd posted…. He pointed out some anomalies," Laney explained.

"And what are these anomalies?"

"Well the most obvious is the asteroid. How did you film us unless you were there, which you weren't?"

"I flew."

"In what?"

"Uh… my clothes obviously."

"That's impossible, you'd run out of oxygen pretty quick without the proper equipment."

"Have you ever seen how long I can hold my breath?"

"That still doesn't explain how you got to the asteroid and we didn't see you."

"Well I guess you should know…." I say tapping my chin thoughtfully.

Kon and Kin immediately ran over and sat down like little kids at story time. Corey was a split second behind them. Laney face palmed.

* * *

**And next time we find out what's going on!**

* * *

Next Chapter- History Lesson


	4. History Lesson

Chapter 4: History Lesson

* * *

"Okay do you guys what my parents do for a living?"

"Ooh ooh ooh they're scientists!" Kon exclaims.

"They're geneticists," Kin added.

"Correct. My parent work with genes, they specialise in the paranormal."

"Paranormal?"

"You've dealt with aliens. Now as I was saying. They adopted their work from my mother's dad; James Fenton. He was the first person to prove that some paranormal entities can reproduce with humans."

"How did he figure that out?"

"He got married and had two kids with one."

"Woah slow down…. What type of paranormal entity are you related to?"

"Ghosts," I say simply.

"Aren't ghost…. Like not corporal?" Kin asks.

"Some ghosts are, but most are actually being made out of ectoplasm that can turn intangible at will instead."

"So your mum is half ghost?"

"No she's human. She does however have the genes to pass it on."

"How does that work?"

"Hey, I'm not the geneticist."

"What does that make you?

"I'm a halfa, half a human, half a ghost," I say before 'going ghost'. Two white ring light up around my waist before travelling apart revealing my ghost a lilac leotard that extended with lilac and turquoise striped legs and arms. My eyes, though I couldn't see them, were the same turquoise, as was my hair. My boots however where lilac. I floated off the floor.

"Not what we were expecting to learn today, I admit, but we've faced weirder," Corey said.

* * *

**Well there we have it. Jam is a halfa.**

* * *

Next Chapter- Vacation


	5. Vacation

Chapter 5: Vacation

* * *

"Jam that's the mail man, can you run out and grab the mail?"

"Okay mum!" I say dropping my bowl in the sink after breakfast. Walking out the front door I grab the mail from the box. Walking back in the door I sift through the mail. Nothing for me. One letter does catch my attention. The envelope itself was normal the fact that it was shaking in her hands was not. The fact that my mouth felt like a bag of shock rocks was what really topped it off. Flipping the letter over I read 'J Fenton, Fentonworks, Amity Park, Illinois.'

"Oh no."

I walk inside and deposit the other letters on the bench before walking down the stairs to mum and dads lab.

"Letter from Uncle Jack!"

Both adults looked up at me immediately.

"Well go on, you know you're the only person who can open it."

I sigh before slitting the envelope. A green slip of paper flies out and I nimbly catch it. The ghost paper struggles around before admitting defeat. See every time that we get a letter from Uncle Jack the blasted thing ends up contaminated with ectoplasm and tries to escape. Because I'm the only person in the household that has intangibility strong enough to stop it from flying straight through the wall I have to open it everytime. Quite annoying really.

"'Dear Amanda, Jackkie here! Guess what we upgraded the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle! It's a bus! You know what that means! We'll be there next week! -Jack'

"Well he didn't give us much warning did he," I point out.

"We've been promising we would as soon as he found a way to get us there. Extra challenge, he had to make room for all you and Kate's friends."

"So he made a bus."

"Pack your bags and ring your friends. He probably sent the letter last week."

* * *

**Road Trip!**

* * *

Next Chapter- Road Trip


	6. Road Trip

Chapter 6: Road Trip

* * *

Grojband was packed and ready to go. Bags and instruments on the side of the road as they waited for the bus to arrive.

They were just waiting for the twins to arrive. Kate and Allie were fangirling while being held back by dad. Mum was locking up the house.

Finally the Kujira's car pulled up on the curb and the twin jumped out waving by to their parent as they peeled away.

Before anyone had the chance to say anything a new vehicle pulled up. It was a rather bulky bus. An armoured bus. Which four teens quickly scrambled out of before collapsing on the pavement. I quickly identify my two cousins.

"Well… They drive better than Trina I guess," Kin pointed out.

Moving over I help up the cousin closest to me. Danny.

"Sup cuz? Long time no see."

"Long time. Hough I doubt you missed us."

"I dunno, experienced zombies or aliens lately?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Lucky."

"Can't say that I've had much of that lately either."

The other teens, by this stage had been helped up. Laney and the unknown teen girl were already conversing as if they had known each other. Jazz was already dissecting the twins (metaphorically) while unknown teen boy and Corey just watched the others.

"Well let's get this over with. Grojband, lets pack these bags!" I call and the band member disengage before grabbing their stuff.

"Cool you guys are a band? Danny didn't tell us that!"

"Uh that's because I didn't know."

"It's only a recent development. Meet Grojband; Kon, our drummer, Kin, our pianist, Laney on the base and Corey is the front man."

"And that makes you?" the still unidentified teen girl asks.

"The person in charge of filming and the website."

"The filmer?"

"Trust me, I'm a professional."

"Is that why your bag is so heavy?" unknown teen boy asks trying to lift it.

"Yeah, it's heavy isn't it," I say "But I'm used to the weight."

* * *

**Don't even know where exactly I was going with this anymore but I got new plans now!**

* * *

Next Chapter- Invasion


	7. Invasion

Chapter 7: Invasion

* * *

After the trip from Peaceville to Amity park, with Jack Fenton's driving taking took half the time, we had been properly acquainted with each other. Unknown teen girl and boy are now known as Sam and Tucker.

When we did get to Amity Park problems began to rise. Seeing as Jack and Maddie were the local ghost hunters it seemed as if their absence had caused a ghost riot.

My mouth was tingling with the usual shock rock feeling.

"Why is your hair sticking on end?" Danny asked.

"I take after grandmama," I responded.

"Oka-ay then, Sam Tucker and I are heading out, see you later!" said three then ran off down the road and around the corner.

"Well guys; was that suspicious enough?"

"Totally."

Digging out my 'equipment' I look around. It was really just more clothes that I had packed in with intangibility so I didn't really want to try open it right now. Phasing my arm in I dig around until I find my bag of USB's. Pulling out a random one I toss it to Laney.

"Plug that into a computer or TV for Live streaming. Make sure you're away from peering eyes," I say before running down the road after them. Ducking into an alleyway I convert into my ghost form. Clicking my fingers my trusty camera appears in my hands and I turn invisible. It was time to get some answers.

I guess I should think of some questions first though. Floating up into the air I fly until I find the closest ghost that was invading.

Taking up the road was a large ecto-pus. Its flailing limbs knocked into building and grabbed lamp-posts. I create 5 clones of myself each with individual camera's. I filmed the ecto-pus from several angles. I was about to fly off and find something more interesting when another ghost came hurtling towards the ecto-pus delivering a square punch to the head.

After a few more kicks and punches the ecto-pus sagged on the pavement before the second ghost sucked him up into a smaller container. Getting closer I discovered it was a thermos of some kind.

"One down…. Who knows how man to go," the ghost kid said flying off.

"Well guys, I think I found the questions I want answered," I say before flying after the ghost kid.

* * *

**And it begins! For those who want to know, Jam has an electric core which is what the shock rocks and hair static is about. Her obsession, for those who didn't catch it, is photography/filming. Hence the ghostly camera. I'm letting her have up to 6 clones, standard ghost abilities, and teleportation. No wail, or telekinesis. If she ever learns to fight I'll explain more.**

* * *

Next Chapter- Interview


	8. Interview

Chapter 8: Interview

* * *

After flying around and watching the ghost kid bust up and catch a few more ghosts we finally came to an interesting fight.

"Technus!" this was actually a ghost that I knew. I'd met him in the Ghost Zone a while ago. And absolutely fried his lair.

"Ah Ghost child, prepare for your doom as I take control of all electrical devices in this town and use them to rebuilt my robotic battle suit!"

"You'd think he'd get smarter and stop blurting out his plans to the world."

Suddenly the camera in my hand jerked as it was possessed by Technus. You'd think he'd get smarter and not try and take my camera.

"TECHNUS!" I scream turning visible and recalling all my clones.

"Oh no…. It can't be!" Technus said freezing and turning around to see me.

"Give. It. Back." I demand feet planted on the pavement.

"Who is that?" the ghost boy asked to no response.

"No no no! Not again I didn't know you were there; take it take it take it!" Technus pleaded dropping all the appliances before digging through searching for the camera. "Please don't hurt me."

"No seriously what is going on."

"Hurry up Technus!" I demand getting impatient. He began digging even faster until he popped up with it in his hand. Rushing over he placed it in my outstretched hand before running over to the ghost boy and trapping himself in the Thermos.

"What did you do to Technus to cause that?"

"Oh it was nothing. I went on rampage when he last took my camera."

"My precious technology, overloaded, I had to replace it all!" Technus complained from the thermos.

"Wow, I can only imagine how much tech that was."

"Quite the collection," I say dusting off my camera before making an invisible clone that restarted the filming for me.

"So who are you?"

"The Filmer, at least that's what they call me. But enough about me, tell me who you are, Mr Fly-around-saving-a-whole-town."

"Why would you want to know about me? I'm just another ghost," said the ghost boy blushing a very faint green."

"They say curiosity killed the cat. That makes me the kitty."

"Oh well I'm Danny Phantom."

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Phantom, what's your opinion on the local ghost hunters?"

"Uh well there's the Red Huntress, she's capable, holds a grudge. Then there's the Fenton's… you can't miss them. The Guys in White; absolute loons."

Before he could continue another ghost made its presence known.

"Yeah, you go get that, I'll be leaving now," I say eyeing the ghost before turning invisible.

* * *

**Well for anyone who though the stalking was creepy, remember this is her obsession.**

* * *

Next Chapter- FentonWorks


	9. Fentonworks

Chapter 9: Fenton Works

* * *

I followed Danny Phantom around the town for a while more before growing bored and give the duty up to a clone. Concentrating I teleport to the band (by focusing on a person or thing that I am familiar enough with I can teleport to them without knowing their location). I reappear, invisible, where the band are. Looking around and confirming that it was safe I morph back into human form.

"Danny Phantom huh, sounds like I have some research to do," I said standing behind them causing them all to jump.

"Wait… If you're here who 's filming?" Laney asked pointing to the screen.

Closing my eyes I cloned myself stepping to the left while my clone stepped to the right. The clone blinked out and faded after a moment because it wasn't strong enough from coming through my human form.

"You can duplicate?"

"I can do many things. I grew up with these abilities. I'm very well versed in them. And no you may not experiment Kin."

"Naw… Just a little ectoplasm sample?"

"Ectoplasm is deadly. Even the letters we get from my uncle are alive due to ectoplasm."

"Alive as in?"

"Trying to fly away."

"Oh."

"Yeah Ectoplasm is really weird. Where are we anyway?"

"Spare room in FentonWorks?"

"In the Ops Center?"

"Did you have to come up in the fridge by any chance?"

"Yeah that was a bit weird."

"I can relate, just know the 'DO NOT OPEN' Drawer in downstairs fridge says that for a reason."

* * *

**A very good reason; are you speaking from experience Jamika?**

* * *

Next Chapter- Heritage


	10. Heritage

Chapter 10: Heritage

* * *

We all went downstairs for dinner. I explained to the band that only Danny cooked as the rest of the family wasn't very talented in the area 9Not that they hadn't tried). But because Danny was having Dinner at the Foley's, take out had been ordered. Of course the only decent take out place was the Nasty Burger. I warned them off the Nasty Sauce, it was killer spicy.

Dinner, apart from that, was standard with most people chatting in groups. It was after dinner that things went down. The Fenton-Persky's held a family meeting in the lab downstairs. The band, Kate and Allie where told to entertain themselves. Kate always found these meetings boring and decided to stay with Allie. Plus WE didn't want to leave Allie alone.

Down in the lab it was just the adults Jazz and me. Danny would've joined but he was still out.

Mum started the meeting.

"Hmm where to start… How much do yours know about Mother?"

"Mother? I was going to tell them years ago. I got distracted by the building of the Ghost Portal."

"Oh Jack, only you."

"Only me what?"

Mum shook her head at her brother before turning to Jazz, "How much do you know of your grandfather?"

"Not much… actually nothing really."

"I thought as much. Well you should know that James Fenton was a scientist. He studied Ghosts in particular, just as your parents do. James was the first person to prove that ghosts weren't necessarily evil. He was the first person to ever have some form of relationship with a ghost."

"What sort of relationship are we talking here?"

"He married her and had to kids."

"Wait, that's possible?"

"Well yes, otherwise your father and I wouldn't be here would we?"

"Wait. My Grandmother was a ghost?"

"Is; she hasn't aged a day."

* * *

**Still have no idea what the purpose of this is… Oh well**

* * *

Next Chapter- Heritage Continued


	11. Heritage Continued

Chapter 11: Heritage Continued

* * *

_Previously_

_"Wait. My Grandmother was a ghost?"_

_"Is; she hasn't aged a day."_

"Okay what does that mean?"

"It means that our family is prone to carrying Ghost DNA. Jack doesn't carry many ghostly traits. Apart from his obsession over fudge that is. On the other hand I have minor invisibility powers," Mum said turning her hand invisible for demonstration, "My husband is also a carrier of the genes, although we haven't been able to deduce how far in the family tree that was. Kate has obsession issues too."

"Tell me about it," I mutter under my breath.

"What about you Jamika?"

"Jazz you know it's just Jam or Jamie."

"Sorry," she apologizes.

"I got the full kit," I say looking towards mum who nods in approval. I stand up and morph into my ghost form.

"You're a halfa!"

"You know what a halfa is?"

"Town full of ghosts, I picked up a few facts."

"Last time I was here you didn't even believe in ghosts."

"I was forced to alter that belief. For starters, ghosts began haunting the town."

"Well that's certainly a belief changer. Which reminds me," I say turning to the Fentons, "Can I use the Fenton Portal? I have a few things I need to get from the Ghost Zone."

"Sure it's just over there."

"Sweet; see ya later!" I say zipping over and going through the swirling portal.

* * *

**Is anyone else curious as to why she's going to the ghost zone? I am.**

* * *

Next Chapter- Information


	12. Information

Chapter 12- Information

* * *

I flew through the ghost zone looking for familiar ghosts. I saw plenty of unfamiliar ghosts floating around. I go invisible and pull out my camera and begin documenting my visit into the new territory. It was a lot busier here than it was around Peaceville. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one ghost in particular that was familiar to me. Turning visible I called out,

"Ember!"

Ember turned around and looked for the source of the noise spotting me she smirked and flew over.

"Well if isn't my favourite camera girl. What's up Jam, what are you doing this deep into the Zone?"

"I'm looking for Information."

"What sort of information are we talking here?"

"What can you tell me a about Danny Phantom?"

"That Dipstick? Always going around ruining my concerts."

"The ones where you try and brainwash thousand of humans?"

"Yeah, those ones."

"Of course, but what can you tell me about him?"

"Most of the ghosts round he dislike him cause he's always ruining their plans. Well Skulker just wants his pelt, but we're all agreed that it's disgusting."

"So he protects Amity Park? Interesting, but what can you tell me about him?"

"Not much, never bothered learning his human name."

"Wait, he's a halfa? What does his human form look like?"

"Messy black hair, blue eyes. Not overly tall or anything."

"That could be anyone…"

"He hangs with some Goth chick and techno dude if that helps."

"That it does, thanks Ember!" I say flying back to Fenton Works.

* * *

**So how do ****_you_**** reckon that Ember and Jam met? I haven't decided it yet. It'll probably be posted as a One-shot after I finish the main story. Review any ideas you have and I'll try to incorporate them.**

* * *

Next Chapter- Pre-Revelation


	13. Pre-Revelation

Chapter 13- Pre-Revelation

* * *

"Okay guys, today's mission is to find a gig at Amity Park," Corey instructed the band. "We'll split into two teams; Kin, Kon, you're in charge of looking on the east side. Laney and I will take the West. Jam won't be helping us today, she says she's already on a mission of her own. Clear?"

"All clear!" Kin and Kon chant back dashing down the road.

Laney rolls her eyes before being dragged in the other direction.

Now while I was on a mission, I could duplicate myself. Filming the band was a top priority and they wouldn't even know what was going on. One clone followed Kin and Kon while the other followed Laney and Corey. The other four? We targeted Danny Fenton and friends.

Flying around town I eventually located Danny and his friends in the Nasty Burger. Sticking in ghost form I floated down pulled out the camera and started filming. I could float here for hours without getting overly bored.

A good thing that was because it took an hour for them to leave. From there they left and started heading elsewhere. Following them invisibly I listened in on the conversation. I quickly stopped listening. They were arguing over what movie to watch. I wasn't going to get involved in that.

After two minutes of walking however I noticed Danny breathe suddenly started condensing. The three teens quickly moved into an alleyway and Danny said;

"Going ghost!" I giggled silently at that while filming the transformation. I had all the proof I needed. Following the teen ghost out I taped his short fight with the Box Ghost outside the Post Office.

After that quick battle. I left one of my clones to help clean up while the others and I followed the three teens to the cinema.

Staying invisible I land on the ground and morph into human form, a trick I had picked up on a while ago. Expertly I duck into the line invisible. One of my clones then chooses to appear and all the humans duck already expecting an attack. My clone giggles before flying through the roof and out. At the same time I saw Danny ducking into the bathroom while I turned visible. I was now a few places ahead in the line of Sam and Tucker who remained to buy tickets.

Meanwhile I felt my sixth clone turn invisible and resume filming again. Danny came back in and joined the line.

* * *

**Who else is excited for the moment that Danny finds out his cousin is a halfa.**

* * *

Next Chapter- Getting closer


	14. Getting Closer

Chapter 14- Getting Closer

* * *

After I had moved up in the line a bit I pretended to turn around and notice the others.

"Danny, Sam, Tucker! Over here!"

"Jam?"

"Come on!"

The three looked glad to skip at least a little bit of the line.

"What are you three here to see?"

"Trinity of Doom 2, Sam made us swear to see it."

"Sweet, I've got no idea what's on so Trinity it is."

"You came to the cinema not knowing what was even on?"

"Yeah, I felt like popcorn."

"You're nuts."

"Only half; the other half is really nuts. Trinity please," I say to the cashier stepping up.

"You've got issues girl," Tucker points out.

"I know you do what what've I?" I say.

"That's like the most childish line ever," Tucker stated.

I flash him a wide smile and thank the cashier taking my ticket.

"I'll get the snacks," Sam says going over to the snack counter.

"Oh no you don't," Tucker says dashing after her.

"Uh what was that about?" I ask.

"Sam's vegetarian. Tucker is a carnivore."

"Ah dietary debate."

* * *

**I swear it's getting closer. Please don't hurt me!**

* * *

Next Chapter- Interruptions


	15. Interruptions

Chapter 15- Interruptions

* * *

We settled down as the movie started. The cinema was somewhat filled but not quite packed. Taking our seats I threw some popcorn into my mouth. We had gotten into the theatre just in time for the movie to start. Alas the excitement of the movie was not to remain that peaceful. About ten minutes into the show a ghost burst through the screen causing civilians to scramble to the exit.

I remained in my seat casually pulling out my camera and start to film. Out of the corner of my eye I see Danny and friends dive over the seats in front of us and out of sight. Thirty seconds later Danny pops out of the floor as Phantom at the front of the cinema.

"Skulker, didn't know you were one for Chick Flicks," Danny asked crossing his arms.

"Whelp you pelt is mine," came the not so witty reply. To be honest it sounded kind of old. Skulker though, why did that sound familiar? Oh yeah, Ember's Boyfriend; definitely chosen for his looks. Wasn't his body actually a robotic suit for the real thing? I'm pretty sure that's what Ember explained.

So absorbed in my thought pattern I hadn't realised that Skulker had noticed my presence.

"What are you doing mortal?"

Blinking away my thoughts I turned my attention up. Danny was fighting his way out of a ghost net and Skulker was now floating above me staring intensely.

"Just filming," I say pausing the film and lowering the camera.

"Filming?" Skulker asks with an undertone of disbelief. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tucker and Sam move over to help Danny.

"Yeah, so?"

"Why didn't you run like the others?"

I shrugged, "I'm not scared of Ghosts."

Skulker paused not entirely sure of what was going on.

"I am feared by humans and ghosts alike."

"Even Ember?"

"What? No, Of course not, that's entirely different. Wait how did you know that?" Skulker stared at me with narrowed eyes.

"We hang sometimes."

* * *

**I promised she'll reveal herself in the next chapter!**

* * *

Next Chapter- Revelation


	16. Revelation

Chapter 16- Revelation

* * *

"You hang out with a Ghost."

"If that doesn't prove that I'm not afraid of ghosts then I'll have to pull out the big camera."

Without warning Skulker leaned forward and snatched the camera out of my hand. Immediately I try to snatch it back but he floats out of reach of my human half as he inspects it.

"A filming device you say, I could use one of these to monitor my prey," he says contemplative.

I spare a glance over and Danny and Co who are trying to cut Danny loose of the net.

"Skulker, hand me back my camera," I say standing up.

"No I don't think I will," He says as he activates a series of missiles.

I hear Danny protest as they close in. At the last possible second I turn intangible and they blow up the chairs around me. I hear the trio protest as smoke fills the air.

Calmly I walk out of the smoke turning tangible again.

"How is this possible?" Skulker exclaimed thinking he had destroyed the 'human pest'.

"I'll give you one last chance. Hand over the camera."

Skulker growled as more missiles and a handful of pistols appeared from his suit.

Before anyone had a chance to blink I had morphed into my ghost form and made three clones.

"Wrong move," the four of me declared before charging our white ecto energy in the palm of our hands.

"Another halfa? How is this possible?" Skulker wondered out loud eyeing my clones and I.

Not even giving the hunter a chance to respond the fur of me fired our energy at him. After ten seconds he fell from the air onto the floor. Retracting my clones I walk over to the metal suit I pry my camera out of the firm grip. Quickly inspecting it I click my fingers and it disappeared.

"Don't mess with my camera and I won't mess with your suit.

I then morph back into human form and walk over to where Sam and Tucker had finally gotten Danny out of the ghost net.

"Well, I can't say that you guys should've expected this."

* * *

**There we go; I finally got to this part. Are you's happy? (There are only three clones cause there's already two trailing after Grojband.)**

* * *

Next Chapter- Revelation Part Two


	17. Revelation Continued

Chapter 17- Revelation Continued

* * *

"Okay wait, I'm confused, what happened to Skulker?" Tucker asked

"I fried his circuitry, it'll take him a few weeks to rebuild it," I reply with a smile.

"And you've been a halfa for how long?" Danny asked.

"Since birth actually."

"Wait you were born a halfa?" Sam asked.

"It runs in the family."

"How does something like that run in a family?"

"Well it starts with the grandfather, James Fenton, who decided it would be a good idea to have kids with a ghost."

"Is that even possible?"

"Well obviously otherwise my mum and uncle wouldn't exist."

"But they're not halfa's, well I know Jack Fenton isn't."

"No, but he does have obsession issues now doesn't he. My mum can use little bits of invisibility, not much though. My sister Kate on the other hand is obsessive as well. It's all about the genes. You get one from each parent. My mother and jack got one human and one ghost gene each. I got a ghost gene from my mother and my father, but it was a human embryo. That made me a halfa."

"Wow, my- the Fenton family is weirder than I could've ever imagined."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" I ask Danny.

"Uhhh…. No?"

"You can drop the act cuz."

"I- what- I don't know what you're talking about."

Rolling my eyes I click my fingers causing the screen of the cinema to flicker and change. The big screen now held footage of Danny's transformation.

"Huh, so that's what it looks like. How did you figure it out?"

"I had help from a friend. Although I'm pretty sure she hates you."

"That really doesn't narrow it down," Danny says morphing back into human form as I click my fingers and return the screen to its movie.

"I've noticed," I say with a smile.

* * *

**So the point of this story has been completed, so it's just tying up loose ends now…**

* * *

Next Chapter- Chapter Title


	18. I Warned You

Chapter 18- I Warned You

* * *

After the movie was over I walked with the trio back to Fentonworks.

We were interrupted on the way but an ecto-cat and the Box Ghost but things were relatively quiet.

We were a block away from the house chatting about nothing in particular when I felt the shock rock sensation of another ghost. I looked over and saw the mist curling out of Danny's mouth as well.

I lifted my camera is preparation for a ghost.

Then an ecto-wiener flew past us.

There was only one place that could've come from.

We traded glances before flying (not literally this time) down the road and into the house.

Inside the house was pandemonium.

I went straight to the kitchen. Opening the fridge I found what I was dreading. The box at the bottom of the fridge was open. And empty.

Meaning everything was running around the house.

The kitchen itself was vastly empty. Until my mother ran in and slammed the door behind her.

"Oh Jamie! Finally! Kin opened up the box."

"I told him not to. I'll kill him. If Laney hasn't beaten it to me first."

"Ghost shield is up, don't bother going ghost. Everyone is running around with ecto-nets and guns."

"On it."

I turn intangible and float up through the roof. Peering around I find I'm in the hallway upstaris. Just then Corey and Laney run past me being chased by a few fish sticks, a chicken leg and a piece of cake.

Holding out a hand I quickly zap the food. Laney jumps forward and catches them in the net before tightening the cord so they can't get out.

"Thank the gods of rock."

I smile at the pair who are trying to catch my breath.

"Seen Kin?"

"Ops center last we saw."

"Thank-you," I say flying up again.

Reaching the Op Center I find the twin hiding from cookies, a bottle of milk, the cheese and several slices of pizza.

"Kin Kujura. What did I say about opening the box that says 'Do Not Open'?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh... It wasn't me?"

I gave him a deadpan look before leaving him with the food and taking Kon downstairs with me.

"JAMIKA!" I hear him protest.

"I warned you!" I call back.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I've caught the flu from my brother. **

* * *

Next Chapter- Gather Up


	19. Gather Up

Chapter 19: Gather Up

* * *

The house was a mess.

Made me glad that we'd be leaving soon, the weekend having come to an end. The bags had been repacked early this morning and left by the door. Thankfully nothing had happened to them with all the ecto-food going around.

We stood in the kitchen watching as Maddie and Jack re-taped the ecto-food container. Kin was standing to the side nursing his left hand where an ecto-weiner had bit into his finger.

The ghost shield was finally turned off and the others dropped the ecto-nets onto the table slumping into kitchen chairs. My mother ambled around the kitchen making coffee and hot chocolates to pass around.

A few minutes later we were all chatting about random things.

I saw Jazz talking to Danny, probably about last nights 'family meeting'.

The band was huddled at one end of the table discussing their plans to get a gig once they got back to Peaceville. The adults were discussing the trip back and that left me standing over my sister and her friend making sure they didn't randomly try to ambush their idols.

Been there done that.

Mum had destroyed every Slumberberry candle in the house. Threatened to take down the shrine if it happened again.

Of course the only reason she's allowed a shrine is because she'll turn her obsession over Grojband into a different physical form and there's no telling what it would be.

Walking over I put my cup in the kitchen sink leaving an invisible clone to watch the groupie. My mother joined me placing her own cup down.

"We're going to start leaving if you want to go tell your band," she told me.

Nodding, "I'll do that then."

Walking over to the band I squeeze my way into the group.

Interrupting their conversation about Barney's new shop, I tell them that we're leaving and we start heading out the door.

The bags are loaded back onto the RV. Jazz, Danny and his friends are going to stay in Amity Park this time, Jack and Maddie would be back before night-time if Jack drove.

As everyone else starts getting into the car I move over and grab my big camera bag, the last one to go in.

Danny is standing by the boot waiting to shut it behind me.

After punching him on the shoulder i tell him, "Man up and tell them, they'll just think it was a late manifestation. My parents are the geneticists, they'll even cover for you."

"Will do Jam, when they get back It'll be at the top of the list. But you have to give me some pointers on duplicating. I just end up with two heads."

"Deal."

And that was that.

We were half an hour down the road when i realised i had no clue how Danny actually became a halfa, mum had tested everyone's DNA for it.

I guess it was a story for next time.

* * *

**Well thats that. Bit of a lame ending but this wasn't really a story I wrote seriously anyway- just for fun**

**Thanks for reading this far!**


End file.
